Determining an optimal screening strategy for a specific disease in a target population involves looking at several interrelated questions including the frequency, choice, and sequence of screening tests. The NCI is seeking interdisciplinary teams interested and capable of developing disease models which emphasize the various disease states or stages. These teams should represent a close working relationship between clinicians, pathologists, statisticians, operations researchers, and epidemiologists.